Malexicon Wikia
The Malexicon is a repository for a high-fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game called "Smoke & Spires," set in the world of Malex. Welcome to the Malexicon The Malexicon is a repository for a high-fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game called "Smoke & Spires," set in the world of Malex. For new players, I've written a Dungeons & Dragons 5th edition character creation 101 step-by-step guide on the website, as it's something I wish I'd had when I set out to creating characters. Also, one of my players was asking for potion crafting rules using a herbalism kit, so I created an Apothecary and Herbalism house rules system. Category:Browse Smoke & Spires Centuries ago, a ruling class of cultured elves from the great island continent of Elysium conquered the barbaric race of humans from the mainland of Malex. At first the creation of the Elysium Directorate, a government that would rule over the human lands, saving them from themselves, seemed to usher in a new age of peace and prosperity. However, the land of Malex has entered a turbulent era. A weakening, ineffectual and sometimes decadent magisterial system has meant that problems on the mainland go unanswered by the elves of Elysium. In the mountains region of Malexian Munds, the expanding industry of the goblin-run Felsic Combine has risen up and begun to spread outward through Malex, even extending its tentacles to Elysium itself. There has been a rise in attacks of vicious beasts, and a series of poor harvests. Humans grow restless, even rebellious in the city of Port-of-Utopia, including the New Church of Apexion, a rapidly expanding sect worshipping the conquering, warmongering aspects of an old human god. The year is 1499 EE. For better or for worse, a new age nears. Adventure Log Session 1 - Wolf at the Door Session 2 - Damned Dirty Goblins Session 3 - Phryne Makes A Comeback Session 4 - Champions Against the Elven Oppressors Session 5 - Iron Soldiers and the Druids Session 6 - Burn Out the Barracks Session 7 - Adventures on the Highroad Session 8 - The Championship of Excelsion! Session 9 - The Victor Conspiracy Session 10 - Together Again Session 11 - Blood Ties: Part 1 Session 12 - Blood Ties: Part 2 Session 13 - New Friends, New Enemies Session 14 - Aboard the Waterspider Session 15 - The Maiden's Song Session 16 - Not Even In Town A Day... Session 17 - Keeper of the Dead Session 18 - The Son's Vendetta Session 19 - Peril In the Catacombs Session 20 - The Pentacled Eye Session 21 - Caverns and Catacombs Session 22 - The Dark Sanctum Session 23 - The Deepest Rooms Session 24 - The New Archmaster Session 25 - Resourceful and Effective Session 26 - The Pirate Queen and the Justiciar Session 27 - Long May He Reign! Session 28 & 29 - The Great Island Continent Session 30 - The Clockwork Starling Session 31 - The Fallen Justiciar Session 32 - The Dark Blade Session 33 - The Gnome's Workshop Session 34 - Thicket Strikes Session 35 - Champion of Aubrey Session 36 - King Algernon the Young Session 37 - The Bloody God Session 38 - Master Fishy's Arcanum of Aqualogy Session 39 - The Champion and the Red Hand Clockwork City Prologue - From the Desk of the Clockwork Commission Session 1 - The Contract Session 2 - The Bone Wastes Session 3 - The Gnomish City Session 4 - Level 73 Session 5 - Archives Sessions 6 & 7 - The Gunslinger Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.